Lady
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: SONGFIC KxB Mtooo melosa XDO que Kurama está planejando? Planetário á essa hora da madrugada?


**Essa fanfic é dedicada á... Ryui-chan! Miga, já que você ficou longe por um bom tempo, resolvi te dar esse presentinho de "seja bem-vinda de volta!" espero que você goste n.n**

Gente… Tipo, essa fic já tava feitinha antes da filha da pa da formatação... Eu num tinha salvo ela, então, se num ficar boa, me desculpem mesmo assim – num to colocando a culpa no PC, ok?

--------------------

**_Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you_**

_**You have made me what I am, and I am yours**_

**_My love, there's so many ways I want to say, I love you_**

_**Let me hold you in my arms forever more**_

_**(Senhora, eu sou seu cavaleiro numa armadura brilhante e eu te amo**_

_**Você me fez o que sou e eu sou seu**_

_**Meu amor, há tantas maneiras que eu quero dizer 'eu te amo'**_

_**Me deixe segurá-la em meus braços para sempre)**_

Botan suspirou, abaixou seu livro e olhou para o relógio da sala novamente. 23:25h. Kurama ainda não havia chegado do trabalho... E ela tinha que admitir que não conseguia mais dormir sem o cheiro de rosas que ele exalava... Nem sem o calor do corpo dele... Já havia se acostumado.

Estavam namorando firme fazia seis meses desde que Yusuke voltou do Makai, após o torneio que ele mesmo havia organizado. Kurama resolveu deixar sua ambição de governar o Makai de lado para se declarar á ela. E ela o aceitou em sua vida como algo mais do que um simples amigo: aceitou-o como um namorado. Desde áquele dia na praia... Quando Yusuke havia voltado... Ele resolveu se declarar para ela quando estavam indo embora. Ficaram um pouco para trás do grupo pois ele havia a chamado e disse tudo á ela. E nenhum dos dois se arrependeram.

-ai, Kurama... Ta demorando tanto... –Murmurou. Levantou-se e deixou-o em cima da mesinha de centro. Pegou seu marcador de páginas em forma de rosa que Kurama mesmo havia feito e colocou-o no livro antes de fechá-lo. Abriu o livro de novo e pegou o marcador, incrivelmente perfeito e pintado lindamente com lápis de cor. Abraçou-o delicadamente e sentiu vontade de chorar. Kurama sempre foi tão delicado e carinhoso com ela... Esse marcador ele havia feito para ela e o deu de presente em um dia qualquer. Fora as rosas que ele dá para ela, colocando-a no seu próprio lado da cama antes de trabalhar. Quando ela acorda, lá está a rosa vermelha, ou branca, ou rosa. Ele é mesmo um amor de raposa...

Colocou seu marcador no livro e fechou-o. Subiu as escadas e andou até seu quarto. Podia estar com sono, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiria dormir... Apenas acendeu a luz do corredor, entrou em seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, do lado da janela, olhando para a mesma e ficando de costas para a porta ,que estava encostada, deixando apenas um feixe de luz pela a fresta.

Passados alguns minutos, ela estava com os olhos fechados. Ouviu alguns barulhos no andar de baixo e tinha certeza que era Kurama. Alguns passos apressados puderam ser ouvidos, vindos da escada. Depois se aproximaram e a porta se abriu e ela ainda continuava com os olhos fechados, apenas esperando.

O sujeito com cheiro leve de rosas se aproximou da dama de cabelos azuis, sentou-se na cama e a beijou no rosto.

-Cheguei... –Murmurou. Ela abriu os olhos. –Ainda acordada?

-Eu não consigo dormir sem você. –Sorriu e olhou para ele. Lançaram um olhar apaixonado um para o outro.

-Botan... Que tal irmos ao planetário amanhã?

-Ãhn? Um encontro?

-É.

-No planetário?

-É.

-Meu amor... Planetário é pra curiosos e estudiosos. Parque e restaurantes são para pessoas que estão com filhos ou namorando...

-Ah, Botaaaaan... –Disse com um tom meloso e com um olhar pidão. Ela bufou.

-Ta bom! Ta bom!

-Ótimo. Então, vá se arrumar, por favor.

-O... O QUE! VOCÊ DISSE AMANHÃ!

-Hum... –Ele olhou para seu relógio de pulso. -23h59min... Meia noite. Já é outro dia. Vamos. Por favoooor... –Usou o tom meloso de novo.

-Ta... Mas o que está tramando?

-Naaadaaa... –Tom meloso novamente _(N/a: que meigo!)_. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Apenas se levantou e andou até o guarda-roupa. –Não faça isso. Tem um vestido novinho pra você lá na sala.

-O que você ta tramando? –Cruzou os braços.

-Naaadaaa...

-Droga. Ta bom.

_**You have gone and made me such a fool**_

_**I'm so lost in your love,**_

_**And oh girl, we belong together**_

_**Won't you believe in my song?**_

_**(Você se foi e me fez de bobo**_

_**Eu estou tão perdido no seu amor**_

_**E oh garota, nós pertencemos um ao outro**_

_**Você não acredita na minha canção?)**_

-Sério, Kurama, o que está tramando? E por que estamos indo ao planetário á essa hora e Á PÉ?

-Um: nada e dois: por nada.

-Kurama... –Ela usou um tom meio ameaçador. –E por que me comprou esse vestido?

-Não gostou?

-ta brincando? Eu amei! Mas... Por quê?

-Você ta linda. –Ele a olhou de cima pra baixo. Ela usava um vestido azul claro que ia até os joelhos, com um decote quadrado não-escandaloso e tinha pregas desde a cintura pra baixo. E ele era justo e ela também usava um colar prata com um pingente de uma pedra roxeada, chamada de ametista, e brincos combinando e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

-Ai! Deixa pra lá! –Ela corou e cruzou os braços. –E desde quando o planetário é aberto até essa hora?

Ele soltou um risinho, mesmo tentando prendê-lo.

-Kurama!

-Chegamos.

-Eu to falando com você! –Gritou enquanto subiam os degraus do planetário. –Hey! Kurama... –Seu grito falhou quando viu o longo corredor. Seus dois lados estavam cheios de rosas vermelhas, violetas e orquídeas azuis e roxeadas, todas plantadas em vazos brancos não muito grandes e haviam pétalas de rosas brancas e rosas espalhadas pelo chão ao longo do corredor. E as portas das salas estavam todas trancadas e enfeitadas com um tipo de trepadeira de flores pequenas e brancas. –O que você... Ta tramando, raposa?

-Nada.

-Baka. –Ele a segurou pela mão direita e começaram a andar. Foram chegando ao salão principal, onde era o lugar que se projetava as estrelas e os planetas. Chegaram lá e os vazos com as flores ainda continuavam, circulando o salão inteiro e ainda haviam as pétalas de rosas brancas e rosas espalhadas pelo chão. –Meu Deus... –Uma música lenta tocava não muito alto e Kurama a puxou para o meio do salão, onde começaram a dançar. As luzes se apagaram e logo, as estrelas e os planetas apareceram, cercando-os dos pés á cabeça. Botan ficou maravilhada com a cena e sorriu.

_**Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you**_

_**You have come to my life and made me whole**_

_**Forever, let me wake to see you each and every morning**_

_**Let me hear your whisper softly in my ear**_

_**(Senhora, por tantos anos pensei que nunca fosse te encontrar**_

_**Você entrou em minha vida e me fez completo**_

_**Para sempre, deixe-me acordar e vê-la cada e em todas as manhãs**_

_**Me deixe ouvi-la sussurrar suavemente em meu ouvido)**_

-O que você ta tramando, ruivo?

-Nada.

-Chato. –Abraçou-o mais forte. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Kurama levou sua mão direita ao seu cabelo e tirou uma rosa azul. Afastou-se um pouco de Botan e mostrou a flor para ela. –Ela é linda... –Ele sorriu e beijou a flor delicadamente. Colocou-a no cabelo dela.

-Eu te amo. –Voltou a abraçá-la. –Sabe, eu... Quero muito viver os restos dos meus dias ao seu lado, com um relacionamento firmado na igreja e tudo... Eu quero que você conheça a minha mão e meu padastro e tudo aquilo... Mas antes, eu preciso da sua confirmação e aceitação, Botan.

Ela ouvia atentamente cada palavra, por mais que não as compreendessem. Sua mente nem raciocinava mais ao pensar em uma hipótese de tudo aquilo. Sentia-se estranha...

-Botan... –Acordou ao ouvir seu nome novamente. –Eu estou tramando algo sim.

-Sabia...

-Estou tramando algo muito importante para nós dois. –Afastou-a um pouco e pararam de dançar. Olhou-a nos olhos. –Eu quero muito que isso aconteça... Por favor Botan, olhe para cima.

As outras estrelas se apagaram. Ela olhou lentamente para cima e com uma cara abobada.

-Céus...! –Exclamou. Algumas estrelas escreviam "você quer se casar comigo?" Olhou para ele de novo, que já estava abaixado e mostrando a caixinha aveludada preta. Abriu-a e dois anéis de prata de noivado com um pequeno diamante na parte de cima estavam ali dentro. –É... Claro que aceito...! –Ela se abaixou também e o beijou. Colocaram os anéis e se beijaram. Levantaram-se ainda se beijando.

_**In my eyes I see no one else but you**_

_**There's no other love like your love**_

_**And yes, oh yes, I'll always want you near me**_

_**I've waited for you for so long**_

_**(Nos meus olhos eu vejo você e mais ninguém**_

_**Não há amor como o seu amor**_

_**E sim, oh sim, eu irei sempre querê-la perto de mim**_

_**Eu esperei você por tanto tempo)**_

Botan parou o beijo ao escutar algumas palmas. O cenário das estrelas voltou á ser o salão normal. Ela viu Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuka, Koenma e Hiei ali, parados e olhando a cena dos dois. Todos, com exceção de Hiei – lógico – olhavam os dois com um sorriso.

-Vocês sabiam? –Botan se aproximou um pouco deles.

-Sabe como é... –Koenma começou a explicar meio sem jeito. –Kurama me pediu o conselho... Eu acabei falando pra Yusuke e assim foi...

-Vocês armaram tudo isso?

-Na verdade não... Só viemos ver. –Yusuke respondeu. –Kurama armou tudo e nós viemos ser testemunhas do crime.

-Hn. Eu vim aqui arrastado. –Hiei cruzou os braços e ficou emburrado.

-Qual é, baixinho. Sabemos que você veio pra ver com suas próprias pernas! –Kuwabara protestou e todos olharam para ele com uma gota na cabeça. –Sentido figurado... Sentido figurado, eu sei! –Ele concertou.

-De qualquer modo –Botan começou. –Eu sabia que você tava armando algo, Kurama.

-Fazer o que, né? Com tanto tempo de convivência, acho que você iria conseguir ler meus olhares e meus gestos.

-É claro.

-Mas vai me dizer que você não gostou?

-Cala a boca! Claro que gostei! Mas precisava de tudo isso?

-Você merece isso e muito mais. –Ele a beijou no rosto e ela corou. –Eu amo você. –Sussurrou.

-Eu também...

-Por que você não é como o Kurama? –Keiko deu uma cotovelada em Yusuke.

-Quer que eu seja igual á ele? Isso é uma indireta? Você ama ele agora, é?

-Claro que não!

Os outros tiveram que rir da pequena discussão dos dois.

-Amanhã eles estão aos beijos de novo... –Kurama suspirou.

-Fazer o que, né? –E voltaram a olhar para o casal que discutia. Amor sempre vai ser amor...

_**Lady, your love's the only love I need,**_

_**And beside me in where I want you to be**_

_**'Cause my love, there's something I want to know**_

**_You're the love of my life; you're my lady._**

_**(Senhora, seu amor é o único amor que eu preciso**_

_**E ao meu lado é onde quero que você esteja**_

_**Porque meu amor, tem uma outra coisa que quero que você saiba**_

_**Você é o amor da minha vida; você é a minha senhora.)**_

--------------------

Nhaaaa... Eu achei que ficou fofinha n.n Hum... Desculpem qualquer coisa aew, blz? Até que a fic num ficou tão diferente da primeira versão – eu lembro de umas partes sim...

Deixem reviews!

Kissus.


End file.
